Native advertising, as well as native content generally, is of increasing importance. For example, native advertisements may perform well, yet may be relatively unobtrusive to the user's experience.
Native ad rendering typically requires providing individual script blocks for each ad, which need to be placed in the correct locations (e.g., sections) on a publisher's website. This technique is limited and does not provide the ability to serve multiple ads or define starting positions within content. For example, each ad would require its own script and it would need to be implemented in each section N times to achieve multiple ad serves. Also, for the ads to look and feel like the website they are being rendered to (i.e., for the ads to be native ads), additional manual coding effort is required from the advertiser.